My Apocalypse
by ToxicNeedles
Summary: Kairi fell in to a depressed state after loosing him to the darkness. She slept day in and day out waiting for his return. One day she hoped to find him again. The song is My Apocalypse by Escape the Fate. Rated T for juvinial actions.


My Apocalypse  
Escape The Fate  
One-Shot  
A/N: First Song fic.. Riku and Kairi. This is really morbid so don't hate me for it. It's prolly way o/c but I like how it turned out.

~*~*~*~

_'There's a place that I found  
__As far as I can see  
__This place lies within  
__The depth's of my dreams'_

Kairi laid in her bed, wrapped in pink comforters for warmth. Her arms wrapped around her shoulders.  
The curtains were pulled tightly shut over the window, blocking all light from the room. It's been over  
a year since _he_ wrapped_ his _arms around her. Kairi never envisioned being with anyone else. She  
slept most of her days away, slipping into fantasy land.

_'In a garden surrounded  
__By fire and trees  
__Throughout the smoke a silhouette I can barely see'_

The land was enshrouded by smoke and a fire that never faded. The fire never grew out of control but  
it never died either. The beautiful garden and trees withered away slowly. The land was so vast, the  
fire could never truly burn away everything in the land. Kairi could walk through this land as if the  
flames could not harm her.

_'There's a man with an axe  
__Standing in the rain  
__Looked me straight in my eye  
__This is what he had to say'_

The rain trickled upon her face and the rain keeping it tamed like a lion. She could see a man far off in  
the distance. A man in a black trench coat. He always had his hood up. She could never see his face. But  
she could tell her was staring at her. He held an axe in his right hand. Something about the man kept Kairi  
wanting more. She could never reach him. She promised herself she would one day, reach him.

_'Never fall asleep  
__You won't wake up  
__Destroy the guillotine  
__Before he does'_

Kairi heard these words every time she saw the man. She never quite understood. Kairi forced herself to  
sleep, disobeying the man. She hoped to one day reach him. She hoped to one day pull off the hood and  
see his face. The face of the man she had fallen in love with. Kairi wanted to believe he was telling her this  
because he wanted to protect her. But Kairi could never find the moxie to obey him.

_'I walk with shadows  
__(you have to find a better way)  
__I walk with shadows  
__(the questions I will never say)  
__Hanging from the gallows  
__(they keep me safe and sound)  
__So I walk in shadows  
__(the ways of burning down this house)'_

Kairi forcefully pushed herself from the bed. So what if she never woke up again? Maybe she would finally  
reach _him_. Maybe she would finally reunite with her love and walk with him. She was terribly depressed  
beyond reason since _he_ left her.

Kairi threw on her coat and headed downstairs into the kitchen. She saw her mother was fast asleep on  
the couch. Kairi snuck into the kitchen. She cautiously opened the drawer and withdrew a box of matches.  
She quickly shut the drawer and headed into the night from the back door.

The approached her former friends house. _He_was the reason her love was gone. She used to admire her  
friend for saving her from the darkness. She used to be afraid. Now, Kairi regrets ever being rescued. She  
was with her love the whole time she was in the darkness. And even though she was afraid of the darkness.  
_Riku_ was there to protect her.

She spotted a can of gasoline along side her former friends' lawn mower. Kairi quietly walked through the yard  
and kicked the gasoline can over. The gas splashed onto the house then proceeded to flow like a river, through  
the grass. Kairi pulled the matches from her pocket and took several steps back. She struck a match along side  
the box, then tossed in onto the gas. The house went up in flames unlike the garden in her dreams.

_'End transmission  
__The satellites are down  
__I need an earthquake  
__To shake this pity  
__off the ground'_

Kairi snuck back into her house, putting the matches where she had gotten them. She snuck into her room and  
relaxed. The mission was done. Sora could never interfere with her life again. Soon, the police would show up to  
tell her the news. No one would ever believe Kairi would do such a thing. Now, if only Kairi could find answers to  
her questions. Somehow, getting rid of Sora, did not get rid of her pain.

_I walk with shadows  
__(you have to find a better way)  
__I walk with shadows  
__(the questions I will never say)  
__'Never fall asleep  
__You won't wake up  
__Destroy the guillotine  
__Before he does  
__I walk with shadows  
__(you have to find a better way)  
__I walk with shadows  
__(the questions I will never say)  
__Hanging from the gallows  
__(they keep me safe and sound)  
__So I walk in shadows  
__(the ways of burning down this house)_

_End transmission  
__The satellites are down  
__I need an earthquake  
__To shake this pity  
__off the ground_

_All the Vibrant colors I see  
__And the shades that fill the grey'_

Kairi peered out the window to Sora's house. There were tons of whistles and flashing lights. She knew her  
mission was success when she saw the limp bodies in the fire fighter's hand. The fire eventually died along  
with it's memories. She would continue to live her life the way she had. Maybe this time when she laid down to  
sleep, she won't wake up. She has proved to the man she thought to be Riku that she is obedient. Kairi proved  
she wants to be with Riku. That's enough right?

_'Pain  
__The pain  
__Pain  
__The Pain  
__Pain  
__The Pain  
__Pain  
__The Pain  
__Pain' [x2]_

Kairi still had no answers. She still lacked the love she had missed. She couldn't believe what she had done. She  
had killed her former best friend and his family. She tugged her curtains shut. Kairi climbed into her bed, pulling  
the covers over her body. She was set on going to sleep. This time she won't wake up.

_'Hanging from the gallows  
__(you have to find a better way)  
__I walk with shadows  
__(the questions I will never say)  
__Hanging from the gallows  
__(they keep me safe and sound)  
__So I walk in shadows  
__(the ways of burning down this house)'_


End file.
